


Free

by Penandpaper83



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penandpaper83/pseuds/Penandpaper83
Summary: This is a fill for Legendslikestardust's prompt for 'Free' over on tumblr. A little head canon on Tentoo's thoughts as they were left on the beach.





	Free

He was free.

Free to love without guilt. Particularly guilt over past transgressions, or the people that he just couldn’t save. Gone was the constant worry about being the one left to save the day.

He could be himself and be the man that fell in love with Rose Tyler, and he could let himself fully accept her love.

They were now free to set their course and live their life as they pleased.

The Tardis coral in his pocket and her kiss fresh on his lips, he then reached for her hand as the Tardis departed.

He was free.


End file.
